


Mortal This Time

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some moments in life, there just were no words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal This Time

 

For some moments in life, there just were no words. The realization came to Starsky during one of the most boring stakeouts; trapped in a run-down motel as they kept watch over their suspect. He woke up to the smell of coffee and looked at his watch, only to see that Hutch had definitely let him sleep too long. His partner was sitting near the window, binoculars still sitting on the floor where Starsky had left them, and a coffee sat cooling on the windowsill. The motel room wasn't very comfortable, but at least the bed wasn't that bad.

Starsky stood up and stretched, still not completely awake. Hutch looked at him briefly, but didn't move otherwise. Starsky walked over to where Hutch sat, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling – the darkness made Hutch's hair almost brown. He could feel how tense his friend was; a combination of sitting too long and something more. For a while, Starsky just stood there, then he slowly began massaging Hutch’s tense shoulders.

His partner was still holding onto the pain of overhearing the locker room conversation that morning, questioning their ability to still do the job. Starsky still questioned it, even after he had proved he was recovered enough to go back to the streets.

Hutch had brought him back to life, literally until they _both_ were alive again; stronger, wiser, but mortal this time. And that awareness of their mortality had changed everything.

Hutch shifted slightly, gently brushing his cheek against Starsky's bare forearm. It was such an intimate gesture that Starsky froze for a moment. For a while all what mattered was Hutch's warmth against his skin and the slight tickling of his mustache.

Soon, he broke their enforced silence.

"Changing of the guard," he whispered tenderly.

Hutch covered Starsky's fingers with his hand and squeezed a little.

For some things in life, there were no words. Friend, partner, even brother – it never was enough. But for some things there were words that fitted perfectly.

_My Hutch._

**The End**


End file.
